ourworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boardwalk
The Boardwalk is the starting point of all islands. It is easily one of the most vastly populated islands because of all the player traffic. New players will find themselves here automatically after they create their account, whilst more experienced players hang around. Zoe is the main character at the Boardwalk. The Boardwalk is connected to three islands. The Pier can be found around in the middle of the island just below the Arcade, The Beach (Residents only) located to the very right side of the island and Electric Avenue can be reached on the left side of the island. Buzz The Buzz '''is a coffee shop located at the Boardwalk. Volla is the character that is present in The Buzz. The '''Barista is''' the job you can have for 15 minutes at The Buzz. You can make coffee, play music from the stereo, and start up a coffee cup game.The small table with magazines on top is a little quiz you can take that will tell you what kind of designer or what kind of music you are. Slideshow '''Slideshow is a theater-like place at the Boardwalk. You can watch videos here and choose from different categories. The categories include ourWorld, Entertainment, Music, Pets & Animals, and Random. Most of these videos are obtained through Youtube. You can choose to skip through a video if you do not like it. You can vote to play different videos, and whichever videos gets the most votes, will play next. Starlight Skate The Starlight Skate is a skating rink located at the Boardwalk. At the Starlight Skate, they include a big skating rink which you can only ride on if you have a pair of skates. You can also access the sitting area which gives a cup of hot chocolate. Next to the skating rink is a DJ station, where you can play as a DJ for 15 minutes. There is a robot located in a booth in which you can buy skates from ranging from 20-40 gems. The main character at the Starlight Skate is Astrid. Starlight Store The Starlight Store is an accessory store located near the Starlight Skate. This store sells light up, rave gear that is designed by Otto. You can have glasses, bracelets, handheld, headband, necklace, and belt gear that lights up and flashes. This store also sells flow booster items such as cuffs and glasses. Many of these items are flashing, glowing and sparkling for the purpose of being rave gear. Volla Clothing & Furniture Volla is the main clothing store at the Boardwalk. They sell clothes and furniture designed by Volla. The Beach The Beach is a Resident-only area located at the Boardwalk, This place is only for Residents and Zoe's Club members, but if you are a Tourist in a group invite to the Beach, you are able to enter, but if the Resident leaves the group invite, you will be automatically kicked out. The Beach contains an area to sit and a diving board you can jump off of. When you reach the waterfall you can access a different beach, known as the Toxic Beach, which has green water and looks like a dump. If you go into the green water, your avatar becomes green temporarily. Dance Planet Dance Planet is a multiplayer dancing game located at the Boardwalk. You can access Dance Planet through The Starlight Skate. This is an original game created by ourWorld. You can choose to play alone, or compete with other players. The purpose of this game is to pick a song at any of the 7 levels, ranging from easiest to hardest. You press your up down left right keys whenever they show up on the screen, and if you complete the full purple bar, you get a free dance move exclusively from Dance Planet. Here is a list of all dance moves from all the levels: ☀http://ourworld.com/forums/posts/list/1699.page Otto Clothing & Furniture Otto is a clothing and furniture store located at the Boardwalk. This store include clothes and furniture designed by Volla. Randomizer The Randomizer is a booth that is located near Zoe at the Boardwalk. The Randomizer will randomly make you an outfit, and it only costs 100 coins. News Bar The News Bar is next to Zoe. If you click on it, it will give you news about ourWorld, new games, and parties as well as messages you have recieved and new comments. This chart usually opens up when you first login. Arcade The Arcade is located near Otto Parts at the Boardwalk. The Arcade includes all of ourWorld's games including their original games and other ones. Your game categories include action, arcade, puzzle, matching, and strategy games. Otto Parts Otto Parts is a vehicle shop located near the Arcade at the Boardwalk. They sell vehicles, skates, hoverboards, scooters, skateboards, flying, and dragons. All desginers have vehicles that are sold here. __FORCETOC__